Many Days of Solitude
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Esto no me puede estar pasando. No podía creerlo...y no quiero creerlo. Esto no puede ser posible. Me siento vacía, perdida, sola... y no permitiré que las aplastantes pruebas o ser testigo de ese horrible acontecimiento terminen de convencerme. POV de Black Jack 21.


**Notas de Shadow**: Hi!. Hoy, decidí jugar un poquito con un songfic que se me ocurrío hace algunas semanas mientras daba mi caminata matutina por el parque cerca de mi casa. Daba mi onda por Black Jack, debo decirles que este songfic lo saqué de la secuela del animé, que fué titulada **Black Jack 21**. (Con más accion y suspenso que el animé original, ademas de una historia continuada)

Para los que ya se lo vieron, sabrán enseguida que este songfic esta sacado de uno de los episodios mas drámaticos y conmovedores de esta secuela: "La Tristeza de Pinoko", donde veremos la nueva (y trágica) situación de Pinoko al ver que supuestamente Black Jack ha muerto, al explotar la casa por culpa de una bomba. A lo largo del episodio no solo veremos que el Sensei _si _esta vivo (¡Si!), sino que ademas veremos la lucha de Pinoko por encontrarlo, ya que se niega a creer que su protector ha muerto.

Ahora sobre esta historia, es un POV de Pinoko paralelo a Black Jack 21, con diálogos exactos y algunos cositas que agregué

¡Weee!! El primer fic Black Jack 21 en español! ¡Weeee!!!

**Advertencia 1: **El songfic es largo  
**Advertencia 2: **Losque no entiendan este fic, deben verse "Pinoko in Sorrow" episodio 3 de Black Jack 21  
**Advertencia 3: **Cualquier similitud de este songfic con el libro (y pelicula) New Moon es mera coincidencia XD

**Notas de ****sess x kagome 4ever:**

**Disclimier: **Bueno, ya saben que ni Black Jack, ni mucho menos Black Jack 21 nos pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, le pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, y bla, bla, bla, y todas esas cosas que se supone que debemos poner en todos los fanfics.

**Meet me on the Equinox © Death Cab for Cutie (New Moon Soundtrack)  
**

**Many Days of Solitude**

A Black Jack 21 OneShot/SongFic created by Shadow Shaw Phantom and SesshoxAoxEver

Pinoko's Prov.

Hoy fue, sin duda alguna, el peor dia de toda mi corta vida... y por mas que me cueste aceptar que esto no es un sueño, o un espantoso truco de mi imaginacion. No, no es un sueño, es una pesadilla.

Apenas unos instantes de ver el auto negro de mi doctor afuera, alegre, dí por sentado que él ya había vuelto a casa, despues de un mes que me parecío exageradamente largo, y estoy a punto de entrar, para darle le bienvenida, Largo me lo impide ¿Por que? En su expresion veo determinacion a no dejarme entrar, y en ese momento me llega un presentimiento....un presentimiento de que algo no andaba nada bien.

Justo cuando voy a entrar, una violenta explosión me hace volar por los aires, mientras la casa estalla en un incendio devastador. En ese instante la casa literalmente voló en mil pedazos frente a mí, transformada en una inmensa bola de fuego, cuyo humo se extendía por kilómetros sobre el limpio cielo azul, pareciendolo convertir en una tarde de tormenta.

Me levanté en medio de los escombros de lo que , hace unos segundos era, la casa del doctor, la clinica, mi hogar; horrorizada. Estaba aterrorizada, no lo niego. Era un terror que nunca en la vida había sentido comenzaba a apoderarse por completo de mí.

¿Donde...? ¿¡Donde estaba el Doctor?! ¿¡Donde estaba...?!

-No....-susurré, en medio del incendio a mi alrededor, mientras las vigas, las paredes, bueno, todo lo que quedaba de mi hogar se reducía a cenizas; Largo, a mi lado ladraba sin parar, de manera cada vez mas angustiosa; yo, a cada milésima de segundo que pasaba, me aterrorizaba cada vez mas: No....no...esto no era posible, ¡NO!. Estaba tan espantada, que, cuando grité, mi voz retumbó como la tormenta, que parecía venir ya:

-¡¡DOCTOR....!!!

**Meet me on the Equinox****  
****Meet me half way****  
****When the Sun is perched at it's highest peek****  
****In the middle of the day****  
**

Al poco rato llegaron cientos de personas, varias patrullas de policia y ambulancia; todos parecian muy confundidos e impresionados por lo que acababa de pasar. Yo estaba detrás del cordón de seguridad, con el alma y el corazón hecho trizas y con Tetsu sosteniéndome, mientras mas y mas personas llegaban para saber que habia pasado. La clinica quedó reducida a un montón de cenizas y madera carbonizada. En ese momento lo unico que deseaba ahora era ver que lo que estaba pasando no fuera verdad. En ese momento llegó el Dtve Takasugi, quien hablaba con un policia

-Doctor... -susurré, en medio de mis sollozos que me hacian dificiles de contener.

-No hemos encontrado su cuerpo todavía-dijo un policía- , pero hayamos un trozo del explosivo-Le mostró al Dteve un trozo de metal-. Podemos estar seguros hasta que lo enviemos al laboratorio para una respuesta certera, pero al parecer es una bomba sin detonar

-¿¡Una bomba sin detonar!?-dijo el Dtve Takasugi con perplejidad-. ¿¡Está diciéndome que una bomba sin detonar fue enterrada aquí!?

-El Departamento de bomberos lo cree así.

-¡Pero que tonterias está diciendo!-explotó el Dteve-, ¡De ninguna manera esto podría haber sido un accidente!. -como el policia no entendiá, este continuó-. Black Jack tenía muchos enemigos. ¡Fue un doctor sin licencia que cobraba escandalosas cantidades de dinero!

_Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla_, me repetí en mi fuero interno, horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar_, el doctor debe de estár vivo en algún lugar. _De pronto vi que Largo estaba olfateando entre los escombros. Una ola de esperanza me invadió. ¿Y si.....? Me solté de Tetsu y me colé por debajo del cordón de seguridad

-¡Doctor!-exclamé

-¿Está vivo?-preguntó Takasugi.

En ese momento llegó un pescador (1) que se acercó a Takasugi.

-Ehem, Señor inspector...-empezó a decir

-¿¡Que?!-le preguntó bruscamente-¡Estoy ocupado ahora!

Me acerqué a Largo, ansiosa, aferrándome a mi ultima esperanza, me puse a su lado, vacilante, expectante. Largo me miró, y tristemente negó con la cabeza. Oh no. No, no, no. ¡No, no puede ser cierto! Un frío que nunca habia sentido me sacudió de pies a cabeza.

-No puede ser....-murmuré, dejándome caer de espaldas, sobre los polvorientos escombros. Exploté- ¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando!!-exclamé, dando alaridos. Esta tan hundida en mi desgracia que no noté que el pesacador le susurraba algo a Takasugi, algo que no pude oir. Se irguió, tenso. Tetsu se acercó a ellos, ignorando mi paroxismo del dolor.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre Señor?-preguntó-¿Acaso ya encontraron su cuerpo?

Takasugi no contestó

-Señor....

-¡Eso no es lo importante!-le espetó el Dteve a Tetsu-¡Ocúpese de sus propios asuntos!

**That everything, everything ends****  
****That everything, everything ends**

****

No se cuantos dias han pasado desde que esta pesadilla ha comenzado. No lo sé, no me importa. Solo sé que si _tengo _que escavar kilómetros de tierra para encontrarlo, lo iba a hacer.

Yo cavaba cada vez mas profundo en los escombros y las cenizas negras de la casa, y de esa manera ahogaba momentaneamente mi propia tristeza en sudor y en cansancio, negándome a creer que mi doctor habia muerto. Tan poderosa era mi fé que ni siquiera presté atencion a varias cosas: Llevaba días sin comer ni dormir lo suficiente.... ademas de que Sharaku y Wato me miraban con una mezcla de pena y lástima en mi pesada tarea.

-Han pasado ya cinco días-decia Sharaku-, pero Pinoko no se ha movido de aquí

-Pero ella no ha comido mucho y ha dormido muy poco-dijo Wato-. Si ella no puede cuidar de sí misma, Pinoko va terminar muriéndose, al igual que el Dr. Black Jack

-¡Cállense!-les grité enfurecida a los dos-, ¡El doctor no está muerto! ¡No digan eso!

El constante ritmo de mis brazos marcaban al compás de mis propios pensamientos: _Mi doctor esta vivo... Mi doctor esta vivo... Mi doctor esta vivo. _Sin embargo... en mi interior ya no solo estaba presente aquella obsesiva ansiedad de encontralo, sino ademas la pena y la desesperanza a cada metro que excavaba y no hallar nada. Ni Wato ni Sharaku me dijeron nada. Ni tampoco siguieron con sus comentarios pesimistas, porque ambos se reunieron conmigo con sendas palas y aceleraron el proceso de busqueda.

Continuamos cavando sin parar.

**Let me give my love to you****  
****Let me take your hand****  
****As we walk in the dimming light****  
****Or darling understand**

Cuando llegué, a media mañana, al Café Tom para descanzar, agotada, frustrada, despues de la ínutil búsqueda de mi doctor en los restos de la casa, esperaba al menos un poco de consuelo por lo que me está pasando, y sobre todo lo que estoy sintiendo... pero no. No fue así.

-¡No van a adoptarme!-gritaba enloquecida, lanzándoles platos a Tetsu y a Kumiko como loca, cuando Tetsu me anunció la _noticia_-¡Eres un estúpido!-chillaba con rabia, tirándoles mas y mas platos-¡Te odio!

-El hombre que te va adoptar es el director de un gran hospital-trataba de decir Tetsu, en un intento de _calmarme_... Si, como no. En estos momentos _nada _podía calmarme. Nada.

-Pero eso no fue lo que usted me había dicho el otro día...-repuse aun con los platos en las manos. En medio de mi ira había recordado algo... Algo que me había dicho Tetsu cuando les mencioné mi preocupacion mientras mi doctor estuvo ausente por todo un mes....

_Flashback_

-_Puedes permanecer aquí hasta que él regrese_-_dijo Tetsu giñándome un ojo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Me dejé caer de rodillas, aun con los platos en la mano....los solté y....rompí a llorar. Lloraba a mares, maldiciendo mi mala suerte, todas las cosas que me habian pasado. Me cubrí la cara con las manos, inclinándome hacia delante, sin dejar de sollozar. A estas alturas, ¿que otra cosa podría ser peor?

Al parecer Tetsu se cansó de mi actitud, ya que se acercó a mi y me dijo en tono duro y áspero:

-Bien. Permíteme explicártelo en detalle para tí: No puedes quedarte con nosotros

Saqué de mi bolsillo la pluma negro, sosteniendola en mis manos

-Pero _aun _tengo cosas que hacer... -dije, suplicante.

-¡Black Jack está muerto!-me espetó Tetsu-¡Renuncia a él de una vez! ¡Piensa en cuánto nos estás preocupando!

Me quedé muda. Aturdida. Dolida. ¿Quiere que renuncie a mi doctor? ¿El hombre que me perdonó la vida, me dió un cuerpo y me adoptó, permitiéndome vivir en un hogar junto a él? ¿El hombre que siempre solía protegerme y preocuparse por mi bienestar? ¿La unica persona que se dirigió a mi con amabilidad mientras yo era un tumor parásito en el abdomen de mi odiosa hermana? ¿El unico ser que yo amo con de manera incondicional e irrevocable? ¡¿Como pretende que haga eso?! ¡¿Como?!

-Entonces... -le digo , llorando-¡Entonces si los tengo tan preocupados...!-se me quebró la voz-Entonces es mejor que yo me vaya...-musité. Estaba demasiado desconsolada y derrotada para seguir arrojando platos, asi que me levanté y tristemente los recojí . Sonó el telefono. Tetsu lo atendió.

-¿Es el Dr. Saeki?-preguntó Tetsu. Escuchó unos instantes-Ella está de acuerdo con esto. Nos vemos luego-Colgó.

Seguí recogiendo mas platos, mientras más lagrimas amenazaban con resbalabarse. _Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto,_ me dije, desconsolada, _pero no tengo otra opción. _

Una vez que terminé me senté en una de las sillas, con la cabeza gacha, resignándome a mi _horrible_ destino. Nadie podia entendereme. Nadie entendia todo el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora. Prácticamente no tengo ni una sola fuente de consuelo. Ni una sola.

La campana del local sonó otra vez. Eran una pareja: Un hombre gordo, con cabello y bigote negros, vestido de forma formal, seguido de una mujer alta, delagada, de pelo castaño oscuro recojido y de elegante vestido verde, entraron sonrientes.

-Gusto en conocerlo señor...-empezó a decir Tetsu, pero tanto este como su esposa pasaron de largo, ignorándolo, como si Tetsu fuera una pared. Fueron directo hacia mí. Seguí con la vista clavada a la mesa

-¡Eres tan adorable, Pinoko!-me dijo el hombre-Va a ser nuestra hija de ahora en adelante

Contesté de la forma más educada que fuí capaz:

-Muchas gracias Señor-repuse, inclinándome. Me miraron maravillados.

-¡Oh!-dijo la mujer-¡Eres tan dulce!

Me hicieron salir fuera, donde nos esperaba un auto grande elegante. Es negro, comno el auto del doctor, pensé, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Me subí rapidamente, sin dejarme tiempo siquiera para despedirme de Kumiko al menos (Aun estaba dolida por las palabras de Tetsu). En todo el camino continuaron tratándome como una bebé; estaba tan embebida en mi tristeza que ni siquiera me dieron ganas de decirles que tengo 18 años, y por lo tanto soy una mujer adulta.

-Puede llamarnos mamá y papá de ahora en adelante-me dijo la Sra. Saeki con dulzura, a mi lado.

Me quedé mirando hacia al frente mientras repuse en tono ausente:

-Gracias, mamá, papá

-Oh-dijo la mujer-Asi es, Pinoko.

**Meet me on your best behavior****  
****Meet me at your worst****  
****For there will be no stone unturned****  
****Or bubble left to burst**

En lo alto del edificio habia una placa grande que rezaba : "Hospital General Saeki" Era uno de esos hospitales grandes que antaño, usualmente visitaba, cuando habia una emergencia, en compañia del doctor (un pinchazo de dolor). Al lado, habia una casa de esas muy elegantes, grandes, de techo y paredes de color morado, con maderos marrones. Mientras me conducian por dentro de esta, observando toda su ostentacion, y toda la cosa, me acordé de la clínica en el acántilado. (otro pinchazo más), los sonidos de las gaviotas todos los días, el sonido sublime del océano a nuestros pies...

La clínica siempre fue mi unico y amado hogar. Yo _renací _ahí. Me rehabilité ahí. Practicamente pasé toda mi vida ahí. Esa casa de madera, sencilla, humilde, pero acogedora. Ahora solo es un montón de escombros y cenizas, pensé, observando la ventana de mi _nuevo cuarto, _como recibian al Sr. Saeki los demas empleados del hospital: Inclinándose ante él, mientras este caminaba con petulancia entre ellos, sin saludarlos. Suspiré con desaliento. No estaba de humor para otra llantina (como si ya no hubiera tenido suficientes ya)

Me volteé para ver mi _habitacion: _Era un cuarto amplio, ya decorado con cientos de animales de peluche, una cama amplia, paredes pintadas de rosado y tapizado de flores. Odio admitirlo, pero era _mas o menos _parecido a mi antiguo cuarto....pero... ¿¡pero que diablos estaba diciendo!? ¡Estre no es _mi _cuarto! ¡Por mas que se _parezca_!. En ese momento entró la Sra. Saeki con su asistente, trayendomé algo que con seguridadnunca _usaría: _Un espantoso y pomposo vestidito blanco, con encajes y borlas blancas ademas de una falda color rosa chillón. Me lo quedé mirando.

-Señorita, es tiempo para un cambio-dijo la asistente regordeta alegremente. Me volteé, cerando los ojos

-Estoy bien con lo que tengo puesto-dije con educada desgana

-Creo que es realmente un hermoso vestido-dijo la Sra. Saeki-Lo compramos justamente para ti

Si, como no, pensé, como si _ellas _supieran lo que uso de guradarropa...con seguridad mi doctor nunca me comparia semejante vestido tan infantil (ahi va otro pinchazo). Las miré. Suspiré. Solo por complacerla, me dije, poniendome ese espantoso vestidito.

**Let me lay beside you, Darling****  
****Let me be your man****  
****And let our bodies intertwine****  
****But always understand**

En el hospital Saeki no tenia nada que hacer. Simplemente me quedaba viendo a lo doctores y enfermeras haciendo su trabajo. Cada vez que yo pasaba, estos se inclinaban ante de mi de manera exagerda; Sus expresiones como _"¡Señorita Saeki, muy bienos dias!" _o_ "Que tenga un muy buen día, Señorita Saeki" _me sonaban aduladores. Y sobre todo falsos. A mi me hubiera encantado entrar en los quirófanos y ver en que podia ayudar. Pero eso no parecia posible, asi que me quedé paseando un rato, sumida en mi tristeza, en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos. Al final del corredor habia una placa que rezaba "**Director**". Debido a mi posicion podia entrar aqui, me dije. Abrí la puerta.

-Señor, ¿Cuando se va a operar al paciente de la habitacion 70?- le preguntaba un interno a mi _padre_ adoptivo

-Ah-dijo el Sr. Saeki despreocupadamente-Haré que el Dr. Abe se encarge de eso.

-Papá-llamé timidamente, entrando.

-¡Oh, Pinoko!-el Sr. Saeki se levantó de su escritorio mientras el interno salia. Me acerqué a él.

-¿Tu no operas a tus propios pacientes?-le pregunté mientras se arrodillaba hacia mi.

-Nop-me dijo él-Otros doctores lo hacen por mi.

Lo miré.

-El Dr. Black Jack operaba a sus propios pacientes-dije resueltamente. Él se trabó un momento, cuando recuperó la compostura me dijo:

-Si, pero él solamente trabajaba a cambio de dinero-me dijo-. Él era muy talentoso pero no tenia una licencia-iba diciendo para mi desconsuelo-Él no seria capaz de trabajar en un gran hospital como este

Como no tenia nada que hacer, decidí ponerme a trabajar en la lavanderia, solo por hacer algo. Metía enérgicamente pilas y pilas de ropa a la secadora, para horror de las dos auxiliares que entraron.

-¡Señorita!-exclamaron. Las ignoré. Seguí metiendo mas y mas prendas de ropa -¡Esto es algo que debemos hacer nosotras!-chillaron-¡No usted!

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo sola!-protesté, aun metiendo ropa en la lavadora

-Pero....

-No me traten simplemente como una niña-les espeté, todavia moviendo mis brazos con varias pilas de ropa-¡He sido una asistente durante una operación antes!

-¿Tu fuiste?-dijo la auxiliar delgada, asombrada

-Sólo mirando sangre me da mareo-dijo la auxiliar gorda

Como ya había terminado de meter toda la ropa, no me habia fijado en algo: En el fondo de la pared habia una pelota azul mas o menos grande, fuí hacia ella y la recojí.

-¿Qué es esto?-les pregunté sosteniendo la pelota

-Ese era juguete de Pick-me dijo la auxiliar delgada

-¿Pick?-pregunté

-Era un perro. Era tan adorable-continuó diciendo-. Desde que la Sra. Saeki no pudo tener hijos, ella realmente adoraba a Pick

-Pero luego murió-dijo la auxiliar gorda con pesar.

Sus palabras me hicieron dar con una revelacion que me llegó como una bola de nieve estrellándose en mi rostro:

-¿Es esa la razón por la que ellos me adoptaron?-dije con voz debil, sintiendome cada vez peor.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijeron atropelladmente las enfermeras-. Por favor no le diga a la Sra. Saeki acerca de esto-dijeron y se fueron, dejandome sola, en medio de mi desolacion.

_Ellos simplemente se compraron otro perro, _pensé en mi fuero interno Y era cierto.

**That everything, everything ends****  
****That everything, everything ends****  
****That everything, everything, everything ends**

La tarde moría con una lentitud que parecia burlarse de mi. Observaba el Crepúsculo avanzar, repantigada en la azotea del hospital. Mirando las nubes anaranjadas pasar. Aqui no tenia que sonreir ni estar con mis padres adoptivos, cuya vida me parecia aburrida e insipida. Era deprimente, lo sé. Descubrir que tus padres adoptivos te hayan _comprado _solamente para _reemplazar _a un perro. Para que fueras un simple sustituto. No, eso no era ser padre. Un padre es aquel que te cría y te cuida, que te quiera y te protege. En ese momento pensé otra vez en _él_. No tenia mas ganas de llorar (he llorado desde hace dias) pero aun tengo ríos de agua por mis pestañas. el Dr. Black Jack _siempre _fue un padre para mi. (Aunque soy su esposa, por supuesto) Aunque_ nunca _lollamé_ padre._

Él siempre había sido mi médico, y yo siempre había sido su paciente. Incluso después de tantos años juntos, tantos momentos de risas y de cercanía, las horas en que comiamos juntos, atendiamos una operacion, cuando se quedaba a mi lado cuando yo estaba enferma, muchas historias antes de dormir o los sinceros abrazos, seguía siendo mi _Chenchei, _mi buen médico. Nadie iba a ser mejor que él. Nadie iba a hacérmelo olvidar. Aunque lo intentaran por la fuerza o por yerro.

-Dr. Black Jack...-susurré, deseando con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma el volver a verlo, aunque sea por un instante, solamente para asegurarme de que esta vivo. No pediria nada mas. Si no estuviera en medio de mi depresión, creia que estuve soñando: Debajo de mí pasó corriendo un hombre alto, vestido enteramente de negro (con capa y sombrero), si no fuera por que el sombrero le cubría la cebeza, no hubiera visto ondeando unos largos mechons blancos. Aturdida, me froté los ojos: ¿Era él.....? ¿¡Erá él?!

-¡Dr. Black Jack!-exclamé perpleja. Bajé corriendo las escaleras que daban a la planta baja del edificio, con el corazón en un puño. _Lo sabía, _me iba diciendo a la desesperada, _sabía que él estaba vivo_ . Salí corriendo a la calle, en la misma direccion que _él_ al parecer habia tomado.

-¡Doctor!-iba diciendo... hasta que me estrellé con alguien , haciendome caer hacia atrás. Me froté la cabeza-¡Doctor!

Para mi mala suerte, no era mi doctor: Era un hombre alto, con pinta de caradura, rubio y con una gabardina oscura, ademas de una nariz grande y con una cicatriza en ella, en forma de X. Me miró de forma odiosa

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!-me espetó, dejándome sola, arrodillada.... confundida, por lo acababa de ver.

**A window****  
****An opened tomb****  
****The Sun crawls****  
****Across your bedroom****  
****A halo****  
****A waiting room****  
****Your last breaths****  
****Moving through you**

Esa noche durante la cena no pude evitar contarles a los Sres. Saeki acerca de mi _vision. _Me hubieran tomado un poco mas en serio, me dije una y otra vez a la saciedad, ya que a mis _padres _adoptivos se tomaron todo lo que dije como un chiste; lo unico que pude hacer, fue agachar la cabeza y hundirme en mis pensamientos mientras los escuchaba reirse:

-¿Tu viste al Dr. Black Jack?-dijo el Sr. Saeki mientras se servía mas filete, en medio de su carcajada

-No podía ser-respondío la Sra. Saeki mientras se servía mas vino-. Él falleció. ¿Verdad?

-Debió haber sido alguien más, Pinoko-me dijeron mientras seguian riendose.

Siguieron hablando de banalidades mientras yo me limitaba a mirar mi plato. Finalmente no lo aguanté mas y me excusé para irme a mi cuarto.

Una vez en mi habitacion, cerré la puerta y me puse el pijama, solo por hacer algo. Traté de acomodarme entre los peluches de mi cama lo mejor que pude, hasta que mi propia tensión emocional y mental me hizo perder la conciencia...

Abrí los ojos y estaba en un lugar oscuro. Me pareció una especie de cueva, o algo asi. Sea lo que fuere, me sentia muy mal en ese lugar, no podia ver nada, solo podia oir cientos de pisadas, pero no sabia de quien o de quienes eran. Al voltearme era como si el entorno se rematerializara ante mis ojos. Ahi cai en cuenta algo que no ví antes: Tetsu que me estaba gritando algo

-¿Que....que pasa?-pregunté. De pronto mi voz salió vacia, y sin volumen.

-¡Pinoko!-me gritaba Tetsu cada vez mas alto-¡Ven! ¡Regresa con nosotros!

-¿Por que?-pregunté con confusion. Traté de moverne, pero mis pies parecieron quedarse pegados al suelo-¿¡Que hago?!

-¡Pinoko!-volvió a gritar-¡Regresa aqui!

De pronto sentí otra presencia que estaba detras de mi. Me volteé lentamente...y sentí que el alma se me cayó a los pies: el Dr. Black Jack apareció caminando lentamente; su capa y su lazo rojo se movian, como ondeando por una especie de viento invisible. Me miraba en su expresion fria, distante... pero pude detectar una pizca de su imperceptible dulzura. Alzó una mano y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a él. Di un paso adelante... Tetsu volvió a gritarme algo que no entendí. Mi doctor me sonrió con su sonrisa melancólica.

-Ven aquí-me susurró.

Como si obedeciera una orden, dí otro paso más.

De pronto, mi doctor se retiró hacia atras, como si flotara, tragándoselo la oscuridad por completo. Presa del pánico eché a correr, ignorando los gritos de advertencia de Tetsu, en pos del doctor. No podía verle el rostro, solo unos tenues mechones blancos, alejándose de mi cada vez más. No lograba alcanzarlo por mas que corriera, no se volvía o se detenia por mas fuerte que lo llamara o le chillara

-¡Doctor!-comenzé a chillar, cada vez mas fuerte-¡Doctor...!

Inquieta, me desperté; me toqué la cara y pude sentir agua en mis mejillas (signo claro que estaba llorando), frustada, traté de acomodarme lo mejor que pude, pero se me hizo imposible. El reloj de payaso en mi pared marcaba las 11 de la noche. Demasiado temprano. Me quedé pensando, pensando, pensando..... ¿Y que tal si _sí_ fue un truco de mi mente? No, eso no fue un truco de mi imaginacion. Lo que _vi _si habia sido el doctor. No habia sido una jugarreta de mi mente. Algo en mi mente me decia lo mismo. _¡Él esta vivo! _me decia mi subconciente,_ ¡Pinoko, tu misma lo viste con tus propios ojos! _

_No habia sido alguien mas, _me dije en mi fuero interno, _¡El doctor definitivamente esta vivo!_

Aun así, las sólidas pruebas que tenian, los argumentos que me dijeron....

No podía creerlo....y no quiero creerlo. Esta nueva vida sin él no es nada. Me siento vacía, perdida, sola... y no permitiré que las aplastantes pruebas o mi propio presenciamiento de ese terrible accidente terminen de convencerme: _Sé_ que _él_ esta vivo... y nada me hará cambiar de opinion hasta encontrarlo.

Haré hasta lo _impensable _para encontrarlo.

Pasé resto de la noche en vela.

**As everything, everything ends****  
****As everything, everything ends****  
****As everything, everything, everything****  
****Everything, everything, everything ends**

Hoy, la Sra. Saeki me hizo montar en su auto para llegar a una especie de jardí infantil llamado Guardería Wakaba. En todo el camino me la pasé pensativa. Se me habia ocurrido una idea la noche anterior, mientras en medio de mi imsomnio contemplaba la pluma negra del doctor en mis manos. Era un plan arriesgado, pero no tenia otra opcion. Ni otra idea en mente. Para eso necesitaba escaparme y hallar a Largo. La pregunta era como. Me invadío el pesimismo. ¿Podría lograme escapar? ¿Como lo lograría? ¿Me descubririan? Disimuladamente saqué la pluma negra, apretándola contra mis labios, rezando para que todo estuviera a mi favor.

Parqueamos en el primer garaje. Esperaba mi oprtunidad con impaciencia, asi que finjí silencio lo mejor que pude, mientras refinaba mi plan de escape. Entramos en una sala mediana donde una mujer rubicunda de pelo negro y con gafas se levantaba de su escritorio.

-Okey Pinoko, ¿por que no me das una pequeña sonrisa?

Cerré la boca y bajé la mirada. La y la directora se agacharon a mirarme

-¡OHMIGEWNESS!-exclamé (2)

Me conducieron a una sala donde habia muchos niños jugando, un gran piano de cola....y una gran ventana abierta.

-¿Por que no juegas con ellos un rato?-me dijo la directora, saliendo del cuarto.

Era mi oprtunidad. Por fin. Estaba sola. Perfecto. Proseguí a ejecutar mi plan.

_Nunca voy a volver aqui, _me dije mientras me arremangaba las mangas del vestido. Lo siguiente que hice....pues, no lo lamento. Quizas un poco: Noqueé a los niños dejándolos inconsientes y deztrocé el piano. Eso no lo lamento. Con tal de ver a mi doctor de nuevo....Hago lo que _sea. _

-Lo siento-les dije alegremente mientras me arrimaba al alféizar de la ventana, y salté fuera.

Eché a correr ya estando a varios metros de ese lugar. Después de haberme saltado la alta reja que lo cerraba. Era mi unica oprtunidad. La gente se me quedaba viendo en mi carrera, pero los ignoré. Me quedaba poco tiempo. Eran solo cuestiones de minutos antes de que la Sra. Saeki y los de la guardería Wakaba se dieran cuenta de mi fuga, si no lo habia descubierto ya, y seguramente tratarian de localizarme.

No tengo ni la más remota idea de cuanto corrí, ni como no logré perderme, parece que la suerte si estaba de mi lado esta vez. Pronto divisé la calle que daba al Café Tom. Torcí a la izquierda que daba al estacionamiento. Largo estaba ahi. Ya estaba a punto de ladrarme de alegria, pero le cerré la boca.

-Shhh. Quedate quieto-no queria que ni Tetsu ni Kumiko se dieran cuenta de mi fuga. Saqué la pluma del bolsillo del vestido-Esto tiene la escencia del Dr. Black Jack ¿Puedes reconocerla?-Largo olió la pluma durante unos segundos-¿Puedes usarla para llevarme con el doctor?

Largo siguió oliendo y me dió un enérgico ladrido. Lo había reconocido.

-¡Buena chica!-mi ansiedad estaba aumentando-Ahora, llévame con él, Largo-y me monté en ella y Largo comenzó a correr, rastreando el olor.

Mientras cabalgaba sobre Largo, solo una cosa ocupaba toda mi mente: Mi doctor. Iba a encontrarlo. Despues de dias completos de tristezas, desilusiones, esperanzas vanas y sueños agitados. Iba a hallarlo, estaba segura. Iba a volver a ver su rostro, oir _su _voz... Era demasiado. El corazón me subia cada vez mas a la garganta. La intensidad subia...Estaba tan embebida en esto que ni siquiera noté el auto negro a mi lado. Cruzabamos varios metros, calles, aceras y carreteras que ya solo veia el final de este camino para llegar a mi destino. Y ese destino era una verdad que queria confirmar con mis propios ojos: Que el Dr. Black Jack _si _estaba vivo.

Pronto llegamos a un edificio que tenia pinta de abandonado que decia **Clínica Honma**. Aqui era. Estaba segura. Largo no se equivocaba. Con mi corazón dando tumbos me meti dentro. No fue necesarío caminar mucho. Adentro estaba oscuro y polvoriento. Aunque se veia que este lugar estba deshabitado, no podia evitar el temor. Pero mas que nada, la ansiedad. La ansiedad de ver a mi doctor. Una ansiedad tan grande que anulaba mi miedo u otro sentido de supervivencia u cautela.

**Meet me on the Equinox****  
****Meet me half way**

**When the sun is perched at it's highest peek****  
****In the middle of the day**

Finalmente....

-¡Doctor!-chillé al abrir la puerta y verlo. ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que estaba vivo!

-¡Pinoko!-parecia tan sorprendido de verme como yo a él. Estaba dentro de esa burbuja aislante que usba cuando habia que operar a la intempérie y....se estaba opreando a si mismo. Corrí hacia él: Se habia abierto el estómago donde habia varios tejidos dañados. Supongo que debió provocarlo la caida al mar. Tenía ademas el collar de cisne de su madre al cuello.

-¡Doctor, sabía que usted estaba vivo!-desgraciadamente este reencuentro no _fue _exactamente como a mi me hubiera _gustado _que fuera:

-¡Pinoko, vete a casa! ¡Vete a casa ahora!-De pronto su brazo cayó. Me asusté. Estaba muy herido. No podía hacerlo. No sería capaz de operarse por si solo. Necesitaba ayuda. Y solo _estaba_ yo para _ayudarlo_.

-Doctor, ¿qué debo hacer?-dije con urgencia-¡Dígame como y yo lo ayudaré!

El doctor me miró

-Necesito.... Necesito que tomes esa pinza hemética

-Ok-salí corriendo y en unos instantes me puse mi traje quirúrgico, lista para ayudarle. Corrí a su lado y me metí dentro de la burbuja y comencé a operarlo. Debo admitir que esta era mi primera vez. Nunca habia hecho esto en mi vida, y aunque era cierto que habia aprendido mucho viendo y asistiendole al doctor en las operaciones, _nunca_ usé un bisturí o unas pinzas. Cortaba y unía cada segmento con cuidado, haciendolo como el doctor me lo indicaba, del mismo modo como se lo dijo al Dr. Kowa, hacia tiempo atras (3) Confieso que aun estoy sorprendida de mi misma por haberlo hecho tan bien en el primer intento.

-Cortado-dije al terminar de cortar los segmentos del estómago-¿Que sigue?

-Inserta el drenaje. Es ese tubo de allí. Lo unico que necesitas hacer es suturarlo

-¡A la orden!-dije mientras comenzaba a coser la piel de mi doctor con sumo cuidado con las pinzas. ¡Cielos! ¡Lo logré! ¡Y en mi primera vez!

Por desgracia, el alivio fue efímero. De pronto la puerta se abrió. El doctor volteó el rostro.

-Tu eres....

-Desafortunado es la palabra que iba a decir ¿cierto?

Me volteé. Era el mismo hombre que yo habia visto hacía unos dias. Cuando estaban en la azotea del hospital Saeki, creyendo ver al doctor correr hacia un lado. Ahora tenia una expresion siniestra, empuñando una pistola, apuntándonos con ella. Me puse en frente, con los brazos extendidos, preparandome a ser una especie de escudo humano o lo que fuera.

-Al parecer la operación fue inútil, después de todo-dijo

Se fue acercando cada vez mas a nosotros, a punto de jalar el gatillo

-Doctor....-musité, aun con los brazos extendidos

-Digan sus oraciones...-dijo el asesino. En un rapido movimiento mi doctor lanzó uno de los bisturíes, enterrándoselo en la mano, haciéndole disparar en la direccion equivocada. Se apoyó en la ventana, tambaleándose. Se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una sirena.

-¿Por qué diablos hay un policia por aquí?-dijo agarrándose la mano apuñalada. En ese momento una bala atravezó la ventana, atravezándole el craneo al asesino. Matándolo instantaneamente. Cayó al suelo. Me acerqué para ver si en verdad estaba muerto.

-¡Aléjate de la ventana!-exclamó el doctor-¡Hay debe de haber otro asesino afuera!

Y volví a su lado.

-¿Ves? Si te involucras conmigo podría costarte tu vida. Ahora, regresa al Hospital Saeki

¡¿Que?! ¿Eso es lo que _me_ pide? ¡No, jamás! ¿¡Como _podria_ dejarlo?! ¿Despues de todo lo que pasé? _¡Imposible!_

-¡No!-le grité-¡No lo voy a hacer!

-Tu no puedes estar conmigo-continuó diciendo, todavia impertérrito-Entiéndelo por favor

-No voy a volver-dije; tratando de recuperar la voz, que se me estaba quebrando cada vez mas-incluso si usted me lo ruega

-¡Pinoko!

-¡Usted me dió mi vida!-le chillé entre lagrimas, que caian ahora implacablemente-¡Ahora me gustaría utilizarla sólo por usted! ¡Por favor!-le supliqué, con las lágrimas inundando mis mejillas-¡Yo quiero estar con usted por siempre!

Seguimos mirándonos el uno al otro, durante unos instantes más, sin decirnos nada. Era dificil ver que sentía, por tener el tapabocas puesto, pero _estoy _segura que _vi _que sus ojos temblaron un momento. Se oyeron unos pasos: En ese momento, como una verdadera troma entró el Detv. Takasugi, con los ojos desorbitados. Me enojé. ¡¿Acaso no podia llamar antes de entrar?! ¡Acaba de interrumpir algo muy intimo entre mi doctor y yo!

-¡Black Jack!-exclamó-¿¡Que esta pasado?! ¡¿Que diablos pasó aqui?!

Oh no. Claro que no. No señor. Si él _pretende_ arrestar al doctor despues de todo lo que _pasé_, esta muy, muy equivocado.

-¡Si usted arresta al doctor usted tendrá que arrestarme a mi tambien!-exclamé vehemente. el Dtve me miró extrañado-¡Yo tambien soy una enfermera sin licencia!

**Let me give my love to you****  
****Let me take your hand**

**As we walk in the dimming light**

**Or darling understand**

Ese día prometia ser soleado, eso creo. Lo unico que podia oir, ademas de los bramidos de los aviones del aeropuerto, eran los latidos de mi corazón, casi como un motorcito a toda marcha, o un pajaro deseoso de salir. No, no me da miedo volar, ya que he viajado junto al doctor a muchas partes del mundo en avion....pero esta vez... Este no era un viaje en avion como cualquier otro, eso puedo asegurarles. Este vuelo al norte de Europa sería el precedente de una aventura, una larga y peligrosísima aventura de la cual, podemos o bien salir vivos... si teniamos suerte. Comenzariamos un prolongado viaje, buscando a los 5 doctores quienes posaban en una antigua foto junto con el padre del doctor y el Dr. Honma; era una especie de juego de ciegos en la cual mi doctor apenas disponia de una pista diminuta, casi insignificante. Solo llevaba una mochila al hombro con unas pocas prendas de vestir. En el aeropuerto no estaban ni Largo, ni Sharaku, ni Testu, ni Wato o Kumiko para despedirnos. Solo el doctor y yo.

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 747 a Suiza por favor abordar el avion. Pasajeros del vuelo 747 a Suiza por favor abordar el avion"-_se escuchó la voz del altoparlante para avisarnos del siguiente vuelo

Ahi estaba nuestro avion, listo para salir de Japón, rumbo a lo desconocido, a lo peligroso. Confieso que en este momento tenía algo de temor. Ahora teniamos que _exiliarnos_ de nuestro hogar, de nuestros amigos, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo este calvario seguiria.....

Por primera vez en ese día, mientras subiamos por la escalerilla del avion, mi doctor atinó a mirarme; parecia penetrarme con sus ojos castaños, semi ocultos en sus blancos-negros cabellos y su oscuro sombrero

-¿Estas segura de que quieres acompañarme?-supongo que estuvo estudiando la cara de temor de mi rostro, a él usualmente no suele escapársele nada. Y casi siempre si se trata de mi.

-Por supuesto-dije con firmeza-Como su esposa, debo estar donde usted vaya-dije con determinacion (y obstinacion) despues de eso, él no puso mas reparos.

A pesar del inmenso peligro que se cernía sobre él como una maldición y que me arrastraba consigo... No me importa. No importara a donde el Dr. Black Jack fuera, yo siempre iba a seguirlo, a estar con él, a pesar de todo. Aunque sea demasido peligroso para mi, aunque él trate de _obligarme_ a regresar a Japón, aunque con esto este arriesgando mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi dignidad o mi corazón....lo que sea. A fin de cuentas, soy su esposa ¿no? Debo estar con él. _Debo _hacerlo.

No importa lo que pase Doctor.... yo siempre voy a estar con usted.

**That everything, everything ends**

(1) En el episodio 3 de la secuela, , "Pinoko in Sorrow", el pescador que le habló al Dteve Takasugi al principio del episodio, es el mismo que salió en el episodio 11 de Black Jack: "El Regalo de una Ballena" . En Black Jack 21, él y su hijo son los que encuentrán a Black Jack en la playa. Cabe destacar que fué la misma ballena, Tritón, la que salvó al doctor de morir ahogado cuando saltó al precipicio cuando la casa explotó por la bomba sin detonar.

(2) Lo siento. Es que la version original me sonaba mejor para el fic que la latina XD

(3) Episodio 19 "La Clinica Kowa"

Bueno, eso fue todo. Ya se, demasiado fluff y todo ¡No me regañen! Traté de darle credibilidad a la historia, siguiendo el episodio, pero al final todo me sonó a Luna Nueva, Perdón.


End file.
